A New Day is Dawning
by xerus
Summary: Life isn't always what you expect it to be


A New Day is Dawning  
  
I had to change the name of this story because I used a title that was already in use. My apologies to "coldest milk". I'm too stupid to live.... Uh, its shelbecat's fault?  
  
A one shot narrative.  
  
All disclaimers apply. I own nothing.  
  
The Only Chapter.  
  
She loved mornings, waking up in her soft pink bedroom that was infused with all things feminine. Delicate porcelain dolls sat on her shelves, frozen in positions that accentuated their frailty. She said good morning to her Chatty Patty doll, her latest birthday present. She hugged Marigold, her favourite bear as she moved him off the bed and straightened the blankets. The pillows were fluffed. Chatty Patty and Marigold held the place of honour on her bed.  
  
The little girl quickly dressed, putting on the dress she had picked out the night before. She ran into the washroom and carefully washed her face, rubbing the soap suds in gentle circles, just as she watched her mother do. She brushed her teeth, being careful of the gap left behind when her tooth fell out. The Tooth Fairy! Did she come?  
  
The brush glided through her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran downstairs. Mom had a big smile for her sweetheart and Dad had a big squeezy hug for his princess. Then she saw it. The purple velvet bag in which she placed her tooth. As slowly as her 7 year old self would allow, she opened the bag. It was a shiny silver dollar! It was so pretty. She ran back to her room and put it in her treasure box.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
She loved mornings, waking up in her pale mauve bedroom. Chatty Patty and Marigold now competed with posters of Donny Osmond and David Cassidy. After making her bed, she started the turn table, listening to "I think I Love You" singing with the chorus as she looked for just the right sweater to match her plaid mini skirt. Her Mom's words played over in her head.  
  
"If you're going to wear a short skirt, you must sit like a lady at all times..."  
  
Dad just shook his head and remarked how his little princess was growing up.  
  
She when into the washroom and carefully washed her face, rubbing soap suds in gentle circles just as she was taught by her mother years ago. She brushed her teeth, being cautious of the new braces that were now cemented to her teeth. She bent over and brushed her long blond hair 100 times, again as taught to her by her mother. She straightened up and put the hairband in her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran downstairs.  
  
Mom had another big smile for her sweetheart and Dad had another squeezy hug for his princess. Mom handed her the lunch bag, the matching satchel and a couple pieces of toast and jam to eat on the school bus that would take her to Junior High.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
She loved mornings, waking up in her sky blue room. Chatty Patty and Marigold had been relegated to the dark recesses of her closet. The posters of Donny Osmond and David Cassidy were replaced with posters of Kiss and the Rolling Stones. The bed was sort of made. She pressed the play button on her cassette deck, listening to Mick wail "Angie", singing with the chorus as she looked for just the right t-shirt to wear with her frayed bell-bottoms.  
  
She went into the washroom and carefully washed her face, rubbing Cetaphil face wash in gentle circles, the same way she had always done. She brushed her teeth, marveling at how 3 ½ years of orthodontia had worked a miracle on her overbite. She ran her hands through her hair, artfully tousling the heavy layers before lacquering them into place with her industrial sized bottle of Aqua Net. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran downstairs.  
  
Mom still had a big smile for her sweetheart and Dad still had a squeezy hug for his princess. Mom handed her the lunch bag and she stuffed it in her knapsack, politely refusing breakfast as she headed out the door that would take her to sophomore classes.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
She loved mornings, waking up in her blue bedroom, the colour hidden by posters of David Bowie, Iggy Pop, The Stones, The Who and Pink Floyd. Kiss was just a passing fad. She shoved another tape into the cassette deck, listening to David Bowie singing about the misfortunes of "Major Tom". She didn't try to sing along, but in her mind she danced, her body flowing, becoming one with the music. She hurriedly grabbed some clean clothes out of the closet and threw them on.  
  
She went into the washroom and quickly washed her face, using some semblance of the gentle circles that had become habit. She brushed her teeth, hoping that her parents wouldn't notice the yellowish tinge they had taken. She gave her hair a few brush strokes, careful not to frizz the dying perm. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran down the stairs.  
  
Mom had a tight smile for her sweetheart and Dad gave his princess a perfunctory hug. She ignored the lunch bag her mother offered, but snagged a granola bar, rushing out the door to meet the cute boy from her senior class.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
She loved mornings, waking up in her beige bedroom. The cute boy had gone to work and the baby would still sleep for a few hours. She turned on the radio, listening to a top 40 station. The baby seemed to love music. She rifled through the pile of clothes on the floor and got dressed.  
  
She went into the washroom and splashed cold water on her face. She passed the tooth brush over her teeth a few times and spat out the white foam. She shook her head. Her hair looked alright, she'd brush it later. She smiled at herself in the mirror and went to the kitchen. She needed coffee.  
  
Mom and Dad were far away. She made her choice. Her parents didn't approve. She didn't call them when the baby was born. Her son. She found out a few years later her mother had died. She went to her father. Her father missed her deeply. When she went away, she left a hole in her parents' lives. Her mother may have had cancer, but her dad knew his wife died of a broken heart. His own heart had been irreparable damaged when she left again. Her husband had a new job opportunity. They took the little boy and left, ready to start the next phase of their lives.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
She started to dislike mornings, waking up in a dingy room, her husband still drunk from the night before. The promise of a new start evaporated within months of their arrival to the land of milk and honey.  
  
She went into the washroom and vomited. She rinsed her mouth out and pushed the hair out of her face. She glared at herself in the mirror before she went to wake up her sleepy 6 year old.  
  
She boiled water to pour into a cup containing a spoonful of generic instant coffee. She managed to give her son a smile and the same type of squeezy hug she had been brought up with. Her son laughed as he rubbed his hands over her swollen belly. She spread Cheez Whiz on a piece of toast and gave it to her son. While he ate, she placed a peanut butter sandwich, a slightly mushy apple and 2 cookies in a paper bag and took him to school.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
She hated mornings, waking up in an unfamiliar room. She stealthily dressed in her clothes from the day before, leaving the dress she had passed out in folded on the unmade bed.  
  
She went into the washroom and tried to rub the smudged makeup from under her eyes. She looked in the mirror and didn't like what she saw.  
  
She looked at her sleeping second son, wanting to touch him, hug him one last time, take away all of his bad memories, his living nightmares. The results of her choices, her weaknesses.  
  
She turned to leave, nearly bumping into the woman that would soon take her place. Her excuses sounded hollow, uncaring. Her sunglasses hid her tears as she waved good-bye to the boy that had represented her hopes and dreams. He rarely received her smiles of the hugs she had given to her first born. He went hungry more often than not. She knew if she left, he'd have a chance for a good life.  
  
His sad wave spoke volumes. She walked to the waiting cab that would take her away.  
  
Finis. 


End file.
